marbleblastfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Tables
__notoc__ Tables may be authored in wiki pages using either HTML table elements directly, or using wikicode formatting to define the table. HTML table elements and their use are well described on various web pages and will not be discussed here. The benefit of wikicode is that the table is constructed of character symbols which tend to make it easier to perceive the table structure in the article editing view compared to HTML table elements. A good general rule of thumb is to avoid using a table unless you need to. Table markup often complicates page editing. Wiki table markup summary || end table |} *The above marks must start on a new line except the double || and !! for optionally adding consecutive cells to a line. *'XHTML attributes.' Each mark, except table end, optionally accepts one or more XHTML attributes. Attributes must be on the same line as the mark. Separate attributes from each other with a single space. **Cells and caption (| or ||, ! or !!, and |+) hold content. So separate any attributes from content with a single pipe (|). Cell content may follow on same line or on following lines. **Table and row marks ( |width="50%"| |} Alternative For more table-ish looking wiki markup cells can be listed on one line separated by ||. This does not scale well for longer cell content such as paragraphs. It works well for short bits of content however, such as our example table. Extra spaces within cells in the wiki markup can be added, as I have done in the wiki markup below, to make the wiki markup itself look better but they do not affect the actual table rendering. HTML attributes can be added to this table following the examples in other tables on this page but have been left out of the following example for simplicity. |width="50%"| |} With HTML attributes You can add HTML attributes to make your table look better border="1" |width="50%"| |} align="center" border="1" |width="50%"| |} align="right" border="1" You can put attributes on individual cells. Numbers for example may look better aligned right |width="50%"| |} You can put attributes on individual rows, too. |width="50%"| |} cellspacing="0" border="1" |width="50%"| |} cellpadding="20" cellspacing="0" border="1" |width="50%"| |} With HTML attributes and CSS styles CSS style attributes can be added with or without other HTML attributes style="color:green;background-color:#ffffcc;" cellpadding="20" cellspacing="0" border="1" |width="50%"| |} Table with TH headings TH (HTML table headings) can be created by using ! instead of |. Headings usually show up bold and centered by default. Top headings Each column |width="50%"| |} Colspan="2" |width="50%"| |} Side headings Default |width="50%"| |} Right justify Right justified side headings can be done as follows |width="50%"| |} Caption A table caption can be added to the top of any table as follows |width="50%"| |} Attributes can be added to the caption as follows |width="50%"| |} Table with H1, H2, H3 etc. headings HTML H1, H2, H3, H4 etc. headings can be created the standard wiki markup way with equal signs and must be on a line all by themselves to work. Preview the whole table. If you click on an edit tab for a heading within a table, edit, and preview, the parent table will display erroneously broken because part of it will be missing. Keep the heading hierarchy consistent with the rest of the page so that the table of contents at page top works correctly. |width="50%"| |} Caveat Negative numbers Negative value minus sign can break your table (it may display missing some values) if you start a cell on a new line with a negative number or a parameter that evaluates to a negative number (|-6) because that is the wiki markup for table row, not table cell. To avoid this, insert a space before the value (| -6) or use in-line cell markup (||-6).